You Will Be Mine
by DorkExpress
Summary: Draco is head over heels for Granger, will she be his? (Summery sucks, tell me if the story does too) DxH
1. Persue and Conquer

My first ever story on Tell me what you think, yeah?

* * *

He was walking, something he did very often lately. He walked and walked and it seemed like everything was a blur around him. He walked in the eerie darkness. The sun's fingers getting a hold of the dark clouds, tearing them until it shinned through. He had one thing on his mind and it wouldn't go away. He wanted it to, gosh, he wanted it to go away badly but it didn't.

It consumed his thoughts and made his stomach knot. He knew what he felt. He was so angry of what he felt and for WHO he felt it for.

Ironic isn't it? That the person who you feel this undeniable pull to is the person who is like you in so many ways but hates your guts because of the things you've done.

Well, he was chuckling morbidly because he knew that she would deny him profusely if he pursued her. She hated him. Told him so on so many occasions. But now, he was thinking of ways he could get her to look at him with anything that wasn't contempt.

"You'll be mine witch." he said to the cold air, determination and excitement was evident in his tone.

And so that is how Draco Malfoy brought up enough courage to go after his future. A future that would alter everything.


	2. Damn, sexy wizard!

Thank you Alex, for that review. I will take your criticism and good eye into consideration. And as for Delenaluver, thank you. Here's to you.

* * *

Books, Books were always her thing. They were constant if not a bit predictable. Books didn't hurt you much, if at all. Well, they didn't hurt Hermione Granger. Books were her friends.

Mostly since she's been having an eye out for a certain blond.

Hermione shook her head again and focused on her book. It was a romance novel, quite girly, really, but it was a leisure read. Something to make her forget that annoying but attractive blond git.

"Damn, sexy wizard!" She mumbled lowly, fearing that someone would hear her muttering and actually take interest and find out WHO she was talking about.

But it wasn't her fault. The blond was handsome in an aristocratic kind of way. He knew he was smart and lashed at any and everyone who thought otherwise. He had impeccable manners, something she took note since Ron was a mess at supper, and he had a dry humor to him that made her smirk in response.

"He's dreamy", Hermione thought while still looking down at her book. "But there's nothing to be done."

The thought was what always brought her to reality. Because no matter how much Hermione Granger thought of Draco Malfoy, she knew it was foolish.

"Damn sexy wizard for making me day dream." Hermione muttered one more time before she got her things ready for Charms.


	3. She's a hurricane

It's longer than the rest, but it's quite the same. As always, Alex, hit me with the truth! Here it goes.

* * *

"Malfoy!" The last name was spat like a curse. The blond turned around and there was that oaf that hung around Granger like his life depended on it.

"Weasel, can you not stand so close to me, your idiocy might be contagious."

The red head glared at the blond, he would love to hex him, but Ron had important matters to take care of.

"Bloody ferret," he mumbled. "Hermione sent me to see if you were done with the book you were using for Potions. She needs it."

Draco sneered at Ron. "What are you, Granger's minion? Oh, who am I kidding? They always HAVE said you were in love with the insufferable Know-It-All."

Ron whipped out his wand, ready for anything. "At least Hermione is my friend. The one with mindless minions is you, Malfoy!"

Draco rolled his eyes, and on the blond, the action didn't look anything but self assured and arrogant. But Ron didn't stop there.

"Oh, Malfoy, don't think I don't see you." Ron taunted the blond, who's eyes were suddenly cold and guarded. "You poor sod. Hermione will never go for you. You're the evil git who has made her life hell and humiliated her beyond belief."

Now it was Ron who was smirking rather smugly and cruelly. "But pine away for her, let's see where it will take you. Hopefully you get SOME courage and tell her your feelings so that she can crush you and make you feel just like you've made her feel for the past seven years."

The blond was speechless, never having thought the most unobservant person would spot his feelings for the bushy-haired Gryffindor. "Didn't think I was on to you, did you, Malfoy? But, oh! Hermione is like a hurricane and you... you're just one of her many victims."

"Have fun on your assignment." Ron said over his shoulder, relishing the feeling of leaving a Malfoy speechless.

And so that's how Ron Weasley left the library, for once grateful that he listened to Hermione.

"The poor sod; she'll never return his feelings." Ron thought with sardonic humor.


	4. Nothing on Me!

Many, many thanks to those who have alerted this story. I just hope that I can finish it. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was fuming. The Weasel was making him see red every time his eyes glanced his way. And it wasn't because of his abhorrent red hair; no it was because every singly bloody time he would see the freckled ginger he was smiling smugly at Malfor, wrapping his arm quite suggestively around the resident Know-it-All.

Draco had had enough! He hated that he was AFFECTED by the casual way the Weasel would be so chummy with Granger. And he was INFURIATED because Granger, always with her prim and proper morals and values, didn't shrug off Ron's arm!

And that's how Draco Malfoy found himself once again at the lake. Stomping and stunning random rocks out of anger and JEALOUSY.

"Blast it all! The poor Weasel has nothing on me! I'm DRACO MALFOY! Great wit and handsome features. I can snog like a pro and melt the girls into a pile of goo at my feet. I'm the Sytherin Prince, damn it!"

While hexing unsuspecting stones and ranting, Draco was not aware that a certain Ravenclaw was gazing at him with dreamy eyes until she startled him out of his rage with a calm and soothing voice.

"You know, Hermione isn't shallow. That's why she was placed in Gryffindore instead of Slytherin or Ravenclaw."

Draco snapped at the dreamy girl, "She wasn't placed in Slytherin because she lacks the cunning wit we have."

Luna Lovegod smiled somewhat condicendingly at Draco. "Hermione is very sly, or haven't you heard the rumors of who's the head of all of the Golden Trio's escapades?" Draco didn't have a retort, so he just looked at the dreamy blond with a scowl.

"Hermione doesn't care what a person has in their pocket. She only cares what they carry in their heart."

And with that she left, smiling merrily and humming a tune that wasn't familiar to the blond.

Draco then snorted, quite gracefully, if he did say so himself. "Granger may be all brains, but if I'd kiss her, she'd only think of my name."

And then the blond stood to his full height, determination once again set in his grey eyes. "She will be mine."


	5. Oh, just imagine!

Here's another chapter! Enjoy and don't forget to review! Have a good weekend.

* * *

Hermione Granger was doing what she rarely did but was doing more often lately. She was daydreaming.

In her daydream a certain grey-eyed blond was with her. He was discussing one thing or another, but what mattered was that he was talking to her willingly. His voice melodic and a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Hello, Hermione," Luna Lovegood greeted the brunet.

With a dejected sigh and shake of her head Hermione looked over at Luna.

"Hello, Luna. How have you been?"

Luna stared at the resident Know-it-All and considered her answer. And finally she spoke, a knowing smile tugged at her lips. "I am quite surprised, actually."

The blond knew she was considered crazy and even knew of the names people called her when they didn't think she was looking, but she didn't really care. She knew things many people didn't.

"And why is that? if everything alright, Luna?"

Luna smiled and Hermione could help but think that her naïve friend wasn't as up in the air as people seemed to believe.

"Nothing wrong, no. Something that I just stumbled upon was quite surprising. But all things considered, it shouldn't be such a shock and now I feel quite blind since I didn't think much of it before."

"Did you want to talk about it?" The considerate brunette asked.

Luna just smiled, "Actually I wanted to get your opinion on something." Without waiting for a response from her, she kept on going. "Do you think Theodore Nott would accept an invitation to Hogsmade?"

To say that Hermione was shocked would be an understatement. She didn't see Luna with a snake at all!

"I know you disapprove, but I trust you and I'd thought that you would give me an honest answer."

Hermione sighed. "Well, it's worth a try. I mean, Nott hasn't really done anything to you, so I guess there would be no bad blood. I say ask him. What's the worst that could happen, right?"

Luna smiled, her eyes sparkling, "Thank you, Hermione. I'll go to the owlery and send Theodore a note."

And so that's how Luna Lovegood left Hermione Granger feeling like she should do something about her current daydreaming.

"I mean, honestly! It's interfering with my homework, for Merlin's sake!" She grumbled and got up to walk back to the Castle.


	6. Not what You Think

_It took a while, but here's the next chapter. I don't know if you've noticed, but this story is OOC. Enjoy!_

_-Susy_

* * *

Draco Malfoy was not at the top of his class, but that didn't mean he was stupid. No, his best mate, Zabini was hiding something. And by the look of the slight smile on his lips, it was something big.

"Zabini!" He finally snapped, his annoyance tipped over by the chuckle his dark skinned friend gave. "Out with it, you bastard! Tell me or forever hold your peace."

The handsome dark skinned wizard smirked and Draco couldn't help but think that his best mate hadn't looked that gleeful in quite some time.

"Stop stalling you prat and tell me what you did!" The blond Slytherin demanded.

"I have done nothing," Blaise drawled. "What makes you think of such a thing?"

Draco glared. "You look like the bloody snake that ate the annoying cannery, that's why! Now tell me what you did."

Zabini chuckled and the smile failed to slip off his lips entirely. "I was on Perfect duties when Finch-Fletchley was reprimanding some nay-doer when I feel someone tap my shoulder. Thinking it's Peeves I draw my wand and turn around ready to strike, but it turns out it was Loony Lovegood."

"Lovegood?" Draco says with a hint of surprise.

"Exactly my thoughts. So I ask her what she wants and she tells me that she has no one to go to Hogsmade with, so that she thinks I'm a suitable date and demands I take her."

"I am obviously going to turn her down, but she proceeds to smile at me and kiss me. Telling me that she likes my brooding aura. She then turns around and doesn't even turn back."

The great Draco Malfoy is speechless, much to his displeasure, this is happening quite often!

"And are you going to go?" The question is out of his mouth before he can think to ask it, but Blaise is quite content and thinks nothing of it.

"I'm going to tell you something Draco, and I want no one to hear of this, got it?" The blond then nods, seriousness in his eyes.

"Right, then. The crazy witch is a bit out there, I agree, but she is not ugly. And I find myself quite interested in the outcome of this little... date."

"You want to date the crazy Ravenclaw?"

Zabini shrugged, and looked at his blond friend knowingly. "Don't tell me you don't have an eye on a certain Gryffindor! Come on Draco, I'm your best mate and I see the way your eyes eat at the lioness. She's your match, and don't you dare deny it!"

The blond was silent, eyeing his friend and thinking that indeed, she was his only match. His match in spirit, in brains and in passion.

"But I thought you didn't like Lovegood," Draco asked his best mate.

A mischievous look crossed Zabini's features. "Not everything is what it seems, mate."


	7. It's time for some change

_IDK if you've noticed, but this story is not just OCC, but its also Alt Universe._

_-Susy_

* * *

Hermione Granger was many things, but self conscious was rarely one of those things. And yet, there she was, standing in front of the full-sized mirror gazing at herself with a scowl.

"What are you doing, 'Mione?" the whinny voice of Lavender Brown asked.

"Nothing of importance," replied the bushy haired brunet. "Just looking at myself."

Lavender stared at Hermione's reflection and said, "You know what? I think you'd look very pretty with a shade or two of lighter hair."

Hermione Granger was many things, but she was never THAT vain.

"I think I'll go for something less drastic, thanks."

Lavender was unfazed, "Well, if you want to change it up without everyone jumping down your throat, you should change your hairdo today. Oh, and put a bit of lip color! I have this lip stain, it's perfect for your skin tone. You can have it," Lavender handed over a small cylinder tube. "It makes me look to pale and sickly."

"Thank you," Hermione said after realizing that Lavender had vacated the room.

The Hogwarts Know-It-All didn't know how long was it that she stood in front of the mirror, but in the end of a timeless gaze, she decided to change her hair.

"What harm can come of it?" The girl though. "It's not as if a change in hair sty and some lip color will do any difference."

"If only..." she mumbled walking down the Great Hall, while unbeknownst to her, a certain blond Slytherin was following her every move with interest and determination.


	8. She's my Favorite!

_So here's chapter 8, I hope that it's enjoyable._

_-Susy_

* * *

Draco Malfoy was certain he was having a daydream. Why, you would ask? Well, the blond was sitting in the Great hall minding his own when a certain bushy haired brunet walked in.

Nothing out of the ordinary, right? Well, how about the slightly tamed hair do the brunet had? That or the inciting plum looking color her lips were sporting?

Draco Malfoy was smitten, he admitted it to himself freely, but he was not a masochist. Grumbling and paying no mind to his snickering best mate, he left the Great Hall and went to walk the lake.

Draco hated these feelings. What feelings? Well, all of them! Blasted feelings made him tongue tied and act like the Weasley oaf!

But damn it all to hell and back! She was his favorite. No matter what color she wore... she was always his favorite.

Sighing Draco sat on a stone, his back to the school, his mind immersed in a certain Know-it-All.

His favorite color varied from day to day, sadly, varying on what Hermione had on.

Last week, his favorite color was red. Hermione was wearing her hideous red and gold scarf, her hair a halo around her, a smile on her lips and her eyes twinkling with laughter.

A month ago, his favorite color was blue. The color looked lovely against the flawless skin of the young girl.

Yester day his favorite color was green. The blonds heart nearly pounded out of his heart when he saw the tight green jeans the witch was wearing with a black top.

Today his favorite color was plum. The inviting color her lips were today.

And that's how Draco Malfoy spent most of his Sunday. Pinning away for a certain brunet who was curiously looking down at the blond with the dreamy smile on his lips and his eyes closed


	9. I'm into you

Hermione was distracted, but she kept walking, not at all paying attention to what was around her. And much to her surprise, that's how she bumped into the one person she was trying to forget.

"Omph," was all she heard, but even by that sound she knew who it was that she had bumped into.

Hermione's cheeks flamed, a pretty pink, and she shyly and consciously dusted her clothes off.

"I'm sorry, didn't see you there Malfoy," she said, her voice shy and eyes to the floor.

Draco Malfoy stood tall, dusting his robes and trying to not look at the brown haired witch but failing. "It's fine; no blood, no foul. Are you alright?" Draco said, a hint of concern coloring his tone and a pink tint high on his cheeks.

"I'm fine, thank you. Well, I guess... err, I'll see you in Potions. Goodbye Malfoy." And then the courageous Gryffindore Lioness was walking away.

Oh, for pity's sake, she thought to herself, no wonder the boy won't tolerate me! Once he's nice and civil and even CONCERNED about me, I turn into a frigid hag!

"You know Granger, you can call me Draco." And then the handsome blond Slytherin walked away, a slight smile curving his lips.


End file.
